


in the aftermath

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Infinity War, no happy ending, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Steve catches Tony’s eyes from across the room.





	in the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/173410999637/marvel-moodboard-stony-eyes-steve-catches)

Steve catches Tony’s eyes from across the room.

There is a sea of people here. All of them congregated in this space to celebrate the end of the Infinity War. Heroes, heads of state, civilians and every person in between all rubbing shoulders together. They’ve patched things up over the course of the war.

Mostly.

But as much as Steve wants to reach out, to take Tony by the hand, to pull him close and… Tell him. To say something. Anything. To apologise, to confess, to beg for forgiveness. To tell Tony that he loved him. Always had.

And he would understand if it Tony wanted him gone after the dust settles. As much as he wants all these things, he’ll settle for lifting a glass to him from across the room, never breaking eye contact even as his heart aches.


End file.
